


Induction

by Harpalyke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cervix Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Grooming, Lactation, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Squirting, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/pseuds/Harpalyke
Summary: Lissy has always known that, one day, she would have Daddy's baby. When that day arrives, Daddy helps her prepare for birth.
Relationships: Gynecologist Father/Pregnant Teen Daughter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 177
Collections: Pregnancy Flash 2020





	Induction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



Lissy heard the wheels against the pavement of the driveway just as she was going to the window to check for the car. She glanced out the window, saw the driver’s side door open, and hauled herself up the stairs as fast as she could. Which, due to her swollen belly and breasts, was not fast at all. 

She still made it to her room before the front door opened. While footsteps moved through the foyer to the kitchen, where they paused, Lissy changed into a snug, white dress with small purple hearts on it, one of his favorites. He’d bought it for her before she’d gotten pregnant, so now it stretched over her belly, falling just below her crotch. The footsteps advanced up the stairs as Lissy lowered herself to her knees onto the shag rug, thighs spread, back arched, her ample, milk-filled breasts spilling out of the dress. When he walked in, she looked up at him with wide, blinking eyes and a finger nestled between her lips. 

“Hi, Daddy,” she said before she popped it in her mouth and sucked. 

Still in his white coat, Daddy looked down at his daughter and gave her that half-smile, the one he gave when he was both pleased and displeased, to throw her off. “Look at this filthy little slut, begging for Daddy’s attention. Get your finger out of your mouth—those lips belong around my cock.” 

He unbuckled his trousers and took out his hard, pulsing cock. Lissy smiled; she had pleased him and convinced him she was worthy of his carefully-allotted time. Hot fluid dripped out of her aching cunt onto the rug. 

“Come here and open your mouth like the cock-slut you are.” 

Lissy was crawling to him before he finished his command, enveloping his cock with her mouth. Her throat, he’d told her once, hugged it perfectly, just like her cunt. Sometimes he stroked her hair while she sucked and called her a good girl, but today he was rough, fisting her hair and fucking her face with furious need. 

“That’s it, little baby slut, do what you’re made to do. Use your whore mouth for its true purpose and swallow this cock... “

Lissy felt her juices dribble down her inner thigh as her clenching cunt found the heel of her bare foot and rubbed against it. Only a minute later, Daddy slammed her face into his pelvis and filled her throat with hot, salty come. Though Lissy didn’t like the taste too much, she knew Daddy’s come inside her would help the baby grow nice and strong, so she happily licked up every drop from his softening cock. 

“Swallowed it all, didn’t you?” Daddy taunted, helping her to her feet. “That’s my little come-slut. Put your shoes on and let’s go.” 

Lissy knew not to ask where, since Daddy hated when she didn’t obey without question. She slid her feet into her flats and waddled after him out of the house. 

As soon as she stepped foot outside, she glanced down and saw that her breasts had leaked a bit of milk, leaving two damp patches on her dress. Hastily, she raked her long hair over her chest, but Daddy caught her and pushed it back over her shoulders. She felt so exposed, in public with this skimpy dress and leaking nipples. Even more mortifying, he ordered her to prop her legs up in the car so her cunt was out in the open as he drove. 

“Just like that, baby, show off Daddy’s greedy little hole.” 

Now they were driving through town, and the baby was shifting in Lissy’s womb, and her humiliation was growing by the second. Despite all that, her cunt continued to drip, forming a pool of desire on the leather seat. She was relieved when the car turned off the main road, hoping it would pull over by the woods. And that Daddy would bend her over the hood and fuck her hard on the side of this much quieter road. But he turned again and she realized where they were going: to his office. 

“Why are we here, Daddy?” she couldn’t help asking when he unlocked it and nudged her inside the dark, empty waiting room. 

Instead of telling her to shut up like she expected, he glanced at her bulging belly and asked, “Do you know today’s date?” 

It took Lissy a minute to come up with the answer; it was so easy to lose track of the days now that she was “homeschooled.” Then her eyes widened and it came to her: “July second.” Her due date.

“That’s right.” He pulled her into the examination room and flicked on the bright, fluorescent overhead lights. 

Lissy’s hands hugged her stomach. The baby was supposed to come out today, but she seemed content in Lissy’s womb for the time being. Over the past week, Lissy experienced painful cramping but nothing in regular intervals, like the baby book said labor would be. 

Mind racing, she slipped her shoes off, heaved herself into the chair, and let her father guide her feet into the stirrups. When she’d figured out where they were going, she assumed he would fuck her in this chair like he’d done so many times before. But now that he’d mentioned her due date, she had no idea what to expect. 

However, that ceased to matter once her knees were up and Daddy was in his stool in front of her, burying his face between her legs and sucking her bare, throbbing lower lips into his mouth. Lissy’s head tilted back and she moaned, loving the feel of his tongue sliding into her hole and up to her clit. “Oh, yes, Daddy, like that…” 

She felt two fingers filling her and rocked her hips in rhythm with them, taking it like Daddy’s little slut. Two fingers turned into three and then four, and then his whole hand was reaching inside of her, stretching her inner walls. 

“Ow,” she whimpered, but most of the pain was overridden by Daddy’s lips around her clit, sending tingles of pleasure down her toes. Slowly, he pumped his hand in and out, loosening her until only the pleasure remained. Just as she was losing herself in it, he withdrew and stood up. 

“We’ve got to prepare you for birth, baby girl,” he explained in response to her questioning, almost indignant look. From one of the cabinets, he pulled out a large, phallic apparatus with a small hose attached to the base. Gripping her thigh, he pushed it into her until just the hose was left, connected to a rubber ball in his palm. 

“Daddy, I-I’m scared,” Lissy stammered. 

“No need to be,” he assured her, squeezing the rubber ball, which pumped air through the hose and into the thing inside her. “See, we don’t want the birth to tear up your tight cunt and hurt you more than it has to. This will make it easier and safer for you.” 

At first it wasn’t so bad, sort of like having Daddy’s cock filling her. Then it expanded more and more, causing her to clench her fists and howl with pain. “No, Daddy, it hurts! Please stop!” 

“Shh...a little hurt now prevents a lot of hurt later.” 

This was a  _ lot _ of hurt  _ now. _ The thing kept inflating, stretching Lissy’s insides until she was sure she would explode. “Ow, please, no!” she howled as his pumps quickened, the pressure unbearable. When it would take no more air, Daddy yanked it out, tossing it on the counter. With it came a spray of blood-tinted juices even though Lissy was far from aroused now. 

Trembling and wiping tears from her eyes, she kept her head turned away from the inflated monstrosity on the counter. Just the glimpse of it out of the corner of her eye made her want to throw up. Unfortunately, Daddy’s next tool was even scarier: also a phallus, not as wide but super long, at least double the length of his own cock. He stuffed it into her sore hole. 

She assumed he would grip it and thrust it in and out, but again, she assumed wrong: Daddy left it about halfway inside of her, turning away and taking off his white coat. From the pocket he pulled out a single strap and looped it around his waist. While Lissy looked on, bewildered, he took out his hard cock, eased it into the phallus, and secured it with the strap. Then he drove it all the way in until the tip prodded her cervix. 

“Ouch! Oh, God!” Lissy cried, jerking her head back against the chair. 

“Shh…” 

Though his thrusts were gentle, each of them brought agony as the tip poked into the thin, hyper-sensitive barrier to her womb. There was another hyper-sensitive spot deep inside where his regular cock had never reached, a pad of nerves nestled into her inner walls, releasing intense pleasure when rubbed against. 

Daddy increased the pace, pounding into her with his teeth bared, apparently intent on destroying her from the inside, or so it felt. Lissy screamed and contorted, tearing into her father’s shoulders when he leaned over her and yanked her dress down to grab her heavy, bouncing breasts. Milk leaked out of her nipples and through the fingers digging into her swollen flesh. 

When the battling sensations began to consume her, shrouding her in white static, Daddy pulled out, leaving her cunt swollen and stretched and spurting fluid all over her legs and soaking into his clothes. 

Lissy had one second of relief to suck in a large breath before the underside of her belly tightened and something large and heavy—the baby’s head—bore down on her raw cervix. She howled and clutched her stomach, drawing up her knees and nearly rolling off the chair. 

“Alyssa, what’s wrong?” Her father’s palms were on her tear-soaked cheeks, gently forcing her face up to his concerned one. 

“It—it— _oh, God, it hurts!”_ The head was driving further into the barrier, ready to snap it and push its way out of her. An excruciating moment later, it let up, leaving her weak and breathless. “It’s...I think she’s coming,” she gasped. 

Her father’s face broke out in the first genuine smile she’d seen in a long time, possibly since a few years ago when she’d presented her newly-fuzzy cunt for him to play with. “Excellent! I’m so proud of you, my brave girl.” 

He hugged her and kissed her cheek, and maybe having Daddy’s baby wouldn’t be such a dreadful, scary ordeal after all. 


End file.
